Never Expected This
by I-am-Bex
Summary: Ginny Weasley never expected this to happen in a million years! rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ginnevra Anne Weasley-Potter, but most people know me as Ginny. I am sixteen. I am pregnant. Nobody expected this to happen to me. When I was fifteen, I know not long ago but still, I dated the famous Harry Potter. That summer, after school ended, he decided to break up with me for my safety. That only lasted about two weeks, and then he came to live with us like he did every summer before that. But that summer was different in many ways. One day, Harry and I were sent to Diagon Alley, and we discovered that we were too much in love to give each other up. We went to this chapel, and we got married that day. Did you know in the Wizarding world, a couple can get married at fifteen? Well, we did. Harry bought me the most elegant ring. He spent a good chunk of money on it, and I had saved money since I was five, so I had enough to buy him a nice one as well. We sent a message back to my family telling them that we were going to stay in a hotel in Diagon Alley that night because we needed more time to do all of the errands and we needed a little time out of the house. My mother sent back a owl saying ok and to be safe. That night we got a room at a hotel and had our honeymoon night. The only two people who knew about Harry's and my wedding was Luna and Neville, we needed witnesses and they were the only people we trusted enough not to tell anybody, anybody being my family mainly. The next day, we finished the errands we were sent to do, and returned to the Burrow. We acted as though Harry and I were still broken up. I knew Harry was going to leave and I knew he wouldn't let me come too, especially now. The only problem was when Ron and Hermione walked in on me and Harry kissing. Our wedding rings stayed on chains that we wore around our necks at all times. At one point, Ron noticed Harry's as he was bending over and it slipped out of his shirt. "Harry, what's that?"

"Birthday present from Ginny, she wanted me to have something small enough to bring with me when we leave to remember her by"

"Sap"

"Me or her"

"Both. You do realize you are broken up right?"

"And"

"You don't act like it"

"Sorry" he and I blushed as I'm pretty sure we both thought back to our wedding night.

"Whatever. We have to feed the chickens"

"Alright" they left, leaving me behind, sorting invites. Which is what Harry and I had been doing when I dropped one, Harry picked it up, leading to Ron noticing the ring. We made these chains special. They were unbreakable, and if you ever lost it or anything like that, it would fly back to its owner. What Ron hadn't noticed was Harry and me holding hands under the table. I absentmindedly fiddled with the ring around my neck with one hand, while the other rested on my stomach. After the Golden Trio left for their mission, I was sent back to school. A month into school, I started feeling really sick every time I smelled food, and everyone thought I had the flue so I went to the hospital wing. "Ah, hello Miss Weasley, what may I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Well, I have been feeling really sick at the smell of food or the potions in class."

"I'm sure it's just the flue, everyone has been getting it lately, but lay back, and I'll do an examination" I laid on a bed while Madame Pomfrey worked over me. She did a spell that put a light over me, and then a scroll popped out of her wand. She unrolled it and looked from me to the scroll to my stomach back to the scroll then back to my face. "What is it?" I asked, a little worried.

"It appears Ginny dear, that you are pregnant."

"What?" I asked, more than a little stunned. I have only had...it...once and that was with my husband. That's still weird to me, my husband, Harry Potter is my husband.

"Yes, you are pregnant. Do you...do you know who the father is?"

"Of course I know who the bloody father is! Do you think I'm just some common fluesy? Someone who just puts out to anyone who comes along? Well I don't!"

"No of course that's not what I thought. Do you want me to contact your parents?"

"NO! Can I just go to classes until I start really showing, and then stay here?"

"Yes of course. You are about three months pregnant. You're due March 18th. You won't show much until your fifth or sixth month. I'll pull you out of classes just after Christmas break"

"Alright"

"And I'm not letting you do potions"

"Alright"

"Aand I suggest you tell the father"

"I can't" I said sadly.

"Why not dear"

"Can I tell you something that will stay just between you and me? You cannot even tell another teacher or the headmaster."

"Of course"

"Over the summer, I married Harry Potter, he is the father"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, but congratulations."

"It's alright, and thanks. I'll just be off to class now" I went to transfiguration which Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had together. I got into a table with Luna.

"So, how did it go?"

I sent the muffliato spell so nobody could hear us. "I'm pregnant Luna. I'm pregnant with Harry's baby!" I whispered despite the spell I had just cast. I ended the spell as McGonagall came in. After this class was lunch, but I wasn't hungry, so Luna and I sat under the tree by the lake. "How are you?" she asked me.

"Shocked, but happy" I replied, staring at the lake and absentmindedly fiddling with the ring around my neck. "I don't know if I should owl Harry or not"

"Why wouldn't you? He is going to be a father, he deserves to know"

"I know, but what if Ron or Hermione read it first?"

"You are just making excuses. Do you love him?"

"Of course!"

"Do you think he will stick around?"

"Yes of course"

"Then owl him, now, while no one else is in the owlery. Here is a parchment and quill" I took the two items from her and began the letter

_DEAR HARRY,_

_HOW ARE YOU DARLING HUSBAND OF MINE? I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU AND IM NOT SURE HOW YOU WILL REACT, ONLY YOU OR I CAN READ THIS LETTER BUT JUST TO BE SAFE, GO SOMEWHERE WHERE YOU CAN BE ALONE. FIRST OF I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. SECOND I HAVE NOT BEEN FEELING WELL FOR A WHILE BUT DON'T WORRY BECAUSE IM NOT SICK. IN FACT SOMETHING AMAZING HAS HAPPENED. AT LEAST IT'S AMAZING TO ME. HARRY TODAY IS OCTOBER 18TH IT IS EXACTLY OUR THREE MONTH ANNIVERSARY AND I FOUND OUT THAT I AM PREGNANT! HARRY I AM GOING TO HAVE YOUR CHILD! I AM DUE ON MARCH 18TH. I AM GOING TO CLASSES UNTIL JUST AFTER CHRISTMAS THEN IM GETTING PULLED OUT AND STUCK IN THE HOSPITAL WING. DON'T BE WORRIED. IM SAFE, STAY SAFE YOURSELF. I NEED YOU AROUND. I LOVE YOU. I HOPE YOU ARE TAKING THIS WELL. AND PLEASE DARLING COME BACK TO ME SAFELY. I LOVE YOU_

_YOUR WIFE,_

_GINNY POTTER_

"Ok Luna, I'll be back" she nodded. I took my time getting up there. I put a spell in the letter so that only Harry or I could read it, then I borrowed one of the smaller school owls. I told it to find Harry and to only give this letter to him, and to wait for his reply. It left and I didn't see him again for two weeks. When it finally did come back, I was studying, in the loosest sense of the word meaning I was staring at my homework but thinking of my husband, with Luna, and it landed on the ground in front of me. I ripped the letter off of it and ripped it open. It flew away as Luna and I read the letter.

_DEAR DARLING GINNY_

_HOW ARE YOU MY SWEET WIFE? I WAS SURPRISED TO GET A LETTER FROM YOU. RON GAVE ME THE STRANGEST LOOK WHEN AN OWL FLEW UP TO ME WITH WHAT APPEARED TO HIM AS A BLANK PEICE OF PARCHMENT. I RAN OFF TO THE LOO WHEN I READ THE FIRST FEW LINES OF THE LETTER. I SAT IN THERE FOR NEARLY A HALF HOUR READING AND REREADING YOUR LETTER. I HOPE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER THAN YOU WERE A FEW WEEKS AGO. I WAS OVER THE MOON WHEN I READ YOUR LETTER AND IM SORRY THAT I WONT BE THERE DURING THIS TIME BUT I WILL BE THERE WHILE THE BABY IS GROWING UP AND WE WILL HAVE SEVERAL MORE RIGHT? SO I CAN BE THERE THE NEXT TIME. I MISS YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING. RON IS BEING A GIT. I THINK HE THINKS HERMIONE AND I ARE HOOKING UP OR SOMETHING WHICH I DON'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE HE KNOWS I LOVE YOU. HE HAS THREATENED TO LEAVE A FEW TIMES BHT HE HASN'T YET AND I DINT KNOW IF HE WILL. I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LUCKY I WAS TO FIND YOU AND I CANT WAIT TO BE BACK WITH YOU. GIVE LUNA A HUG FOR ME EVEN THOUGH I KNOW SHE IS READING THIS OVER YOUR SHOULDER. I'LL SEE YOU BEFORE TOO LONG AND I PROMISE I'LL BE SAFE...OR AS SAFE AS I CAN BE. STAY SAFE AND STAY SWEET MY ANGEL._

_YOUR HUSBAND_

_HARRY POTTER_

I looked at Luna and gave her a huge hug. She laughed and quickly hugged me back. I put a spell on this letter too so that only Harry, Luna, or I could read it.

The next few days were hard. I missed Harry so much. Days turned into weeks. After five or so weeks, another letter came for me.

_DEAR GINNY_

_IM SORRY THIS HAS TO BE QUICK BUT WE ARE CHANGING LOCATION AND I DON'T HAVE LONG TO WRIGHT AND SEND THIS LETTER. RON LEFT. HE FOLLOWED THROUGH WITH HIS THREAT. I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD. I HOPED HE WOULDN'T. BUT HE DID. HERMIONE IS FALLING APART AND I GUESS I AM TOO. HE WAS MY FIRST FRIEND AND I MISS HIM. HERMIONE DOESN'T THINK I KNOW THAT SHE CRIES AT NIGHT ABOUT HIM. SHE DOESN'T THINK I KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LOVES HIM BUT I DO. I MISS YOU. ARE YOU SHOWING YET? I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS STUFF WORKS. IM SENDING THIS ON DECEMBER 8TH I WISH I COULD BE BACK FOR CHRISTMAS WITH MY FAMILY. I MISS AND LOVE YOU_

_YOUR HUSBAND_

_HARRY POTTER_

I cried, stupid pregnancy hormones! How could Ron be such a git? I love him but really? I bet I know where he is. He's at Bill's. I quickly wrote a letter back before writing one to Bill.

_DEAR HARRY_

_THANK MERLIN I HEARD FROM YOU! I WAS GOING INSANE WITH WORRY! I AM SHOWING A LITTLE BUT THE ROBES HIDE IT MOSTLY. IM NOT SHOWING ENOUGH TO BE PULLED FROM CLASSES YET. IM SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT RON AND I'LL HEX HIM INTO OBLIVION THE NEXT TIME I MEAT UP WITH HIM. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I AM FEELING LOADS BETTER THAN I HAD BEEN. I KNOW JUST HOW HERMIONE FEELS. I DON'T KNOW JOW MUCH LONGER I CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU. I MISS YOU SO MUCH!_

_STAY STRONG, STAY SAFE, STAY MINE_

_GINNY POTTER_

Then I sent one to Bill

_HEY BILL_

_IM KEEPING THIS SHORT AND TO THE POINT. RON LEFT THE GOLDEN TRIO AND I KNOW HE CAME TO YOUR HOUSE. PLEASE GIVE HIM A GOOD PUNCH FOR ME AND SEND A LETTER YOU, LOVE YOU._

_LOVE YOU_

_GINNY WEASLEY_

I sent the two letters and went down for dinner.

Two days later, I got an owl from both Bill and Harry, I had not expected one so soon.

_DEAR BABY SISTER_

_HIW ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU KNOW RON CAME HERE? I GAVE HIM A GOOD HARD PUNCH FOR YOU JUST AS YOU ASKED. CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU NEXT TIME_

_LOVE YOU_

_BILL WEASLEY_

And the other

_DEAR DARLING GINNY_

_I LOVE YOU. I HOPE CLASSES ARE GOING WELL. I HAVE MANAGED NOT TO GET KILLED YET. HERMIONE STILL CRIES WHEN SHE THINKS IM ASLEEP. WHAT SHE DOESN'T KNOW IS I CRY TOO. OR MAYBE SHE DOES. I DON'T KNOW. I MISS HIM AND I MISS YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY BUT MOSTLY YOU. I HOPE SOMEONE IS THERE TO HELP YOU. I LOVE YOU. I CAN WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS. I KNOW IT'S EARLY BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE ABLE TO SEND ANY LETTERS BETWEEN NOW AND THEN. I THINK HERMIONE HAS FIGURED OUT THAT YOU AND I ARE TOGETHER. SHE ASKED ME HOW YOU ARE DOING WHEN YOUR LETTER ARRIVED._

_STAY STRONG, STAY SAFE, STAY MINE_

_HARRY POTTER_

I sighed, reading his letter. I hadn't thought about this Christmas. It is going to be strange.

The week before Christmas, I got on a train for home. I had no idea what I was going to say to mom and dad but I needed to get away from Snape and the Carrows.

"Ginny! Oh Ginny! I have missed you so much!" she hugged me but I couldn't let her hug me too tightly. I'm five and half months pregnant, but I was wearing a really loose shirt so mom wouldn't notice right away.

"I missed you too mum"

"Ginny what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You look a little green"

"I do feel a little sick"

"Why?"

"Uh, I don't know"

She saw right through my lie. "Alright" we made it back to the Ford Anglia and drove back to the burrow. "Daddy!" I got in and hugged my dad.

"Gin"

"Fred! George!" I hugged them as well.

"What's up?" they both whispered into my ears.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You may have fooled them but not us, not even when you and Harry said you broke up. We'll talk later."

"Fine but you can't tell anyone. Not even our dear brother Ron"

"Agreed" they said together and let me out of the hug.

"Mum, I need to take a nap. I've had a long day and I'm tired."

"Alright Hun"

I went up to my room and the twins followed me. "Spill" I closed the door and put a silencing charm on my room.

"Don't freak"

"Never dream of it"

"Over the summer, when Harry and I were in Diagon Alley for a couple days, we got married. That's what this ring is. He has one around his neck too. Well, I found out a couple months ago that I am pregnant. Harry, Neville, Luna, and Madame Pomfrey also know but that's it...now you two. So?"

"It's about time!" they both said.

"You're not angry?"

"Angry? My baby sister got married to the guy of her dreams!"

"How could we be angry?"

"Don't tell anyone!"

"Of course! What did Harry say when you told him?"

"He said he was over the moon and that he reread the letter a hundred times."

"Speaking of Harry, I think he sent a letter" he pointed to an owl trying to get through my bedroom window.

_DEAR GIN_

_I LOVE YOU. I MISS YOU. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET OUR KID. DO YOU KNOW IF IT'S A BOY OR A GIRL YET? I WAS THINKING IF IT'S A GIRL WE COULD NAME HER AFTER MY MOM AND LUNA SINCE SHE HAS BEEN SO GREAT THROUGH ALL OF THIS. LILY LUNA FOR A GIRL. AND IF IT'S A BOY WE COULD NAME HIM AFTER MY FATHER AND SIRIUS. JAMES SIRIUS FOR A BOY. WHAT DO YOU THINK? ITS A DECISION WE MAKE TOGETHER. I WISH I COULD BE THERE WITH YOU. I STILL HAVE A LITTLE TO DO HERE. BUT I'LL BE BACK SOON. I LOVE YOU MY SWEET. I WAS ALSO THINKING YOU MIGHT WANT TO TELL SOMEONE IN YOUR FAMILY. I WAS THINKING THE TWINS OR CHARLIE. NOT RON AND NOT PERCY AND PLEASE NOT YOUR PARENTS. I THINK RON MIGHT BE AT BILL'S SO NOT BILL. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU. I MISS YOU SO MUCH AND IT'S KILLING ME TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU FOR SO LONG. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF ME. I CAN'T WAIT TO MEAT LITTLE NAMELESS._

_STAY STRONG STAY SAFE STAY MINE_

_HARRY POTTER_

"Ah how sweet"

"Shut up"

_DEAR HARRY_

_I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU TOO. I LOVE THE NAMES. THOUGH THERE IS SOMETHING WE HAVEN'T CONSIDERED. WHAT IF WE HAVE TWINS? I THINK IF WE HAVE TWIN GIRLS, LILY LUNA AND ANGELICA CARMON. IF TWIN BOYS I THINK JAMES SIRIUS AND SAMUEL LUCAS. WHAT DO YOU THINK? I MISS YOU. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. HOW'S HERMIONE DOING? I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU GET BACK. I LOVE YOU._

_STAY STRONG STAY SAFE STAY MINE_

_GINNY POTTER_

The owl flew away, and I began to cry. It has been so long since I last saw my husband. I hate being away from him for so long. "Will Charlie be coming home this Christmas?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"Today"

"When he gets here will you send him up? I need some rest"

"Sure thing little sis"

"Thanks guys, love you"

"Love you too"

They left and I fell asleep within ten minutes. I dreamed I was in Harry's arms under the tree at Hogwarts by the lake. This was more like a memory. He was lying on the grass, looking up into the tree, while I laid next to him. He was playing with my hair and I was falling asleep on his chest. I remember that day perfectly. It was the first day Harry had ever told me he loved me. "Gin"

"Yeah"

"How long have we been dating now?"

"A month and a half, why?"

"I was trying to decide if that is too early"

"For what?"

He rolled so that he was on top of me but had his weight on his elbows and knees on either side of me. "I love you Ginny Weasley. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." I beamed up at him.

"I love you too. With every fiber of my being, I love you" he kissed me deeply, and then I woke up to Charlie shaking my shoulder gently.

"Hey little sis, what's up? The twins said you want to talk to me."

"Yes, but first, do you promise not to tell anyone. Not mum or dad or Bill or Ron or Percy, not anybody and do you promise not to freak out?"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Just promise"

"Alright, I promise"

"Over the summer, before the wedding, Harry and I were sent to Diagon Alley. We stayed there a couple days because Harry and I got married. That is what this ring on my necklace is, it's my wedding ring, and Harry has one on a chain too. I found out a little over two months ago that I'm pregnant. I'm five and a half months pregnant, with Harry's baby. I needed to tell someone other than Luna and the twins. I need my brother. Charlie, I need you, I don't have Harry right now and I need you"

He hugged me, pulling me into his lap, making me feel like a five year old again. I was still a lot smaller than him. I love all of my brothers but Charlie was always the one who would hold me when I was scared. Bill and Ron are the ones who would go out and beat anyone I wanted up, and the twins were the one to lift my mood with jokes or pranking someone. I know what you're thinking, you forgot a brother. Percy never cared about any of us unless it gained something for him or if we were embarrassing him. He never cared who tripped me on the playground or who made fun of Ron's ears, who hurt one or both of the twins, who made fun of Charlie moving to Romania or of his profession, or if someone disapproved of Bills look. He never cared when mum got angry or if dad was in trouble. He only cared about himself, his job, and his girlfriend. I don't know who would want to date him though. "Charlie, I'm scared, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Ginny-bear, but I know it will all work out alright"

"I love you Charlie-bear, I love you"

"I love you too."

"I'm scared. I never imagined I would be pregnant at sixteen, I never expected it."

"You married Harry though"

"Yes and I love him. That still does not change the fact that I have a husband and I'm pregnant at sixteen."

"I know, but at least the husband part came first" I rolled my eyes but did not move from my spot on my big brothers lap.

"I missed you Charlie"

"I missed you too"

**VALENTINES DAY!**

"Luna, its Valentine's day. And I'm not spending it with my husband." I was pulled out of classes in mid-January, and now I'm in the hospital wing, Luna next to me. My bed is cut off from the rest of the infirmary, so no one can see me if they come by. My two ex-boyfriends came by to visit me, but Madame Pomfrey would not let them pass, which was ok with me. The only two people who were allowed back here by my bed is Luna and Neville since they know what is going on.

"I know Ginny, I'm sorry. At least you know he isn't with someone else. I love Neville but I don't know if he feels the same"

"He'd be crazy if he didn't. Don't wait for him to make the first move like I did. Go for it. Go tell him today. It's Valentine's Day, go tell him."

"I don't know what if he already has plans?"

"Now you're the one making excuses. Go tell him. While we don't have classes and most people are in Hogsmead. I know he is in the library, he stopped by ten minutes ago, go find him and tell him, wait I don't think you need to find him."

"What do you mean?"

"Here he comes"

"Hey Ginny, hey Luna. What's up?"

"Neville I need to tell you something"

"Yeah" Luna dragged him to the other side of the curtain, so I could still hear them, but it makes it seem like they are alone.

"Neville, I love you, I have loved since I first met you, and I wanted to wait for you to make the first move bu-" the rest of her sentence was cut off because Neville pulled her close to him and kissed her, full on, on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. I smiled, and thought back to the last time I saw Harry. It was at the wedding, before the death eaters arrived. Harry and I managed to slip away. "Ginny, Krum asked me if you were seeing anyone" he said quietly laughing.

"What did you say?"

"You were dating a big bloke, jealous easily"

"So you told him the truth?"

He just laughed at that. "I love you Ginny, no matter what happens or when I have to leave, I love you."

"I love you too Harry, I wish you didn't have to go"

"Me too, but I do" he said sadly, and then he kissed me sweetly.

"We should get back in there before someone notices us both being gone" I said reluctantly. I could have stayed there, with Harry, all night. I went to go dance with Luna and I saw him sit down with an old man. Ten minutes later a silver figure floated swiftly through the ceiling. "The Ministry has fallen, the minister is dead, they are coming" just then death eaters came from nowhere, and we were all fighting. I was fighting a big bloke, and I saw Harry run towards me. He stunned the guy I was fighting. "Harry, I love you, now go! Leave! Stay safe! The people here will protect me" he quickly kissed me. "I love you Ginny" then he ran to Hermione and Ron who had been looking for him but hadn't seen our little display, and with a pop they disappeared.

I was pulled back to present time when Neville and Luna came back in. "go, I'm fine, I think I will just write to Harry."

"Alright, we'll come back later tonight."

"See you"

_DEAR HARRY_

_IM IN THE HOSPITAL WING NOW. DON'T WORRY, IT'S ONLY BECAUSE IM SHOWING AND IT IS TOO MUCH TO HIDE. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. I LOVE YOU. EVERYONE IS OUT CELEBRATING VALENTINES DAY WHILE IM STUCK IN THE HOSPITAL WING WISHING I WAS WITH YOU. I WISH I COULD KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING. DID RON EVER COME BACK? I MISS YOU. I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU COME BACK TO ME. IM DUE IN JUST OVER A MONTH. HAVE WE DECIDED ON NAMES? I HAVE A CHECK UP TODAY. IM FINDING OUT IF IT'S ONE OR TWO. I HAVE A FEELING, CALL IT MOTHERS INTUITION, THAT WENARE GOING TO HAVE TWINS. I MISS YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER AND WHEN YOU COME BACK, WE HAVE TO HAVE A REAL WEDDING WHICH MEANS WE HAVE TO TELL MY FAMILY. I TOLD CHARLIE AND THE TWINS. I LOVE YOU._

_STAY STRONG STAY SAFE STAY MINE_

_GINNY POTTER_

Just then an owl swooped in, carrying a letter for me...from Harry.

_DEAR GIN_

_CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. WE HAVE BEEN MARRIED FOR EIGHT MONTHS NOW. I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET OUR BABY. I MISS YOU SO MUCH GIN. I MISS YOU SO MUCH I FEEL HOLLOW. YOU ARE MY OTHER HALF AND I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU AND OUR BABY. YOU ARE THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME. I THINK I CAN RETURN SOON. I MISS YOU AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH._

_STAY STRONG STAY SAFE STAY MINE_

_HARRY POTTER_

I began to cry but I did manage to get the letter I had written onto the leg of the owl and told it to find Harry.

**MARCH 24th**

The baby still hasn't come and neither has Harry. I am sitting in my bed, staring out of the window next to me. Today Madame Pomfrey is doing a checkup. The second she walked in, my water broke and I went into labor. Four hours and thirty-six minutes later, my beautiful twin girls were born. "What would you like to name them?"

She handed me one that had green eyes "Lilly Luna Potter" a quill magically wrote the name on a birth certificate. Then she handed me the other one, she had grayish-bluish-greenish eyes, like she couldn't decide between my eyes or his so she mixed. "Angelica Carmon Potter" the quill wrote the other name on another birth certificate.

**LATER THAT YEAR (THE DAY THE GOLDEN TRIO RETURNS)**

I miss my husband and now I miss my baby girls. They were taken to Andromeda Tonks (also taking care of Teddy) so I could finish the school year, no body (aside from Neville and Luna) knew why I was out. I only had a month-ish left of school then I would go home for the summer and hopefully see Harry. If he doesn't return by summer I have to tell my family. We had started up the DA again but we were forced to hide/live in the room of requirement since the Carrows and Snape stuck you in detention for anything and would beat the living daylights out of you. I was sitting next to Luna on one of the hammocks in the side farthest from the portrait hole that lead to the Hogshead. We were just talking when Neville came through the portrait hole "everybody I have a surprise"

"Please tell me it's not anymore of Abiforths cooking, I'll be lucky if I can digest it" Seamus said. He was sporting bruises cut lips a black eye, etc.

Neville moved out of the way and Ron walked in, followed by Hermione, and lastly came Harry. I could see him discreetly searching the crowds but never found me. I couldn't move for a minute but once I could I ran up to the front "Harry" was all I could think to say. I know witty Ginny, sarcastic Ginny could only think to say his name when my husband finally returned, and the worst part was that it was barely over a whisper.

"Harry? I'm her brother" Ron muttered to Hermione, and she in turn elbowed him.

"Hi" was Harry's response. Oh how I missed him. I hadn't told Harry what gender the babies were, Harry glanced quickly to my stomach, which made me smile. My stomach was back to its small size. He smiled back. I would really have to talk to him soon. I faintly heard someone talking into a microphone saying "Lightning has struck" which was code for Harry has returned. Within minutes Remus Lupin, Bill, the twins, Mum and Dad, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, and several others arrived. Everybody was going out to confront Snape. They wanted me to stay behind but I refused. We made it outside of the Grand hall and could hear Snape's drawl "If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter and does not come forward, you will be punished with the severity of your actions."

Harry snuck in and walked through the students. "It appears, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a containment problem" the door swung open and we all swarmed in. "a pretty big one" then Snape took a shot at Harry but McGonagall blocked it and they were dueling, then Snape jumped through the window and flew off like a giant bat. Then Voldemort's voice split through the air, telling us to give Harry over. "Well, what are you waiting for? Someone grab him!" Pansy Parkinson ordered. I was the first to move in front of Harry, then Ron and Hermione, then the Gryffindor then the rest of the school aside from the Slitherins. Then filch ran in yelling about students out of bed, "They are supposed to out of bed you blithering idiot! But your arrival is most opportune. Please escort the Slitherin house out"

"Where to, ma'am?"

"The dungeons will do" everyone cheered as the Slitherins left the great hall. "The younger students will be escorted out of the castle to safety."

We were getting everything somewhat organized when the battle began. Harry found me and kissed me. "Where is the baby?"

"Lily and Angelica are at Andromeda's with Tonks, and Teddy"

"Lily and Angelica?" he asked beaming widely.

"Yes, we have twins, and Tonks just told me that you and I are Teddy's godparents."

"I knew I was but I didn't know about you"

We all got separated as the fight wore on, and the golden trio disappeared. Suddenly, all of the death eaters retreated, and Voldemort told us to organize, and if Harry does not go to him in an hour, then he would recommence the fight. I made my way to the grand hall, walked in, and saw my family crying, sobbing, and hugging each other. I ran up and saw that Fred lie on the ground, eyes open, staring blankly, his mouth open in a half smile the way it always did when he was about to say a joke. "NO!" I screamed, and dropped to my knees next to his still body. "FRED! WAKE UP! COME BACK!" I was screaming and crying, and punching the floor. I felt arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Ron, tears falling freely, scooping me into his arms.

"Shh, Ginny, it'll be ok"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HE'S DEAD!"

"I know" tears were now flooding down his face, falling onto me. He was holding me tightly, and rocking back and forth. Just then, movement caught my eye. I looked down to see Fred's fingers twitch. I stared at them, and then to his face, his eyes were fluttering open. "Fred? Fred!" I knelt down next to him.

"FRED!" Ron yelled, kneeling beside him as well.

George came running. He had been off huddled in a corner, crying. He knelt down on his other side. "No offense dude, but how are you not dead?" he asked, sounding raspy from crying.

"I was in a bright white room, I think it was Kings Cross, but cleaner, and no people, but I was walking around, and a train pulled into one of the stops on my right and had a sign that said 'Eternal Forward' I had no idea what that meant. Then on my other side, the Hogwarts express came to a stop. Then Dumbledore walked up to me."

_**Flashback thingy**_

"_You have a choice Mr. Weasley, forward or back"_

"_How do I know which goes to where?"_

"_Look at the names" _

_I looked to one 'Eternal Forward' and the Hogwarts express. _

"_Where is it that you were last?"_

"_Hogwarts, does this mean if I board the Hogwarts express, I will return to life but if I board 'Eternal Forward' then I will go on to heaven?"_

"_It appears so"_

"_Why do I get to choose, when others, like Harry's Mum and Dad, didn't?"_

"_That I cannot say, but you do have a choice, move forward or go back"_

_**End flashback thingy**_

"I boarded the Hogwarts Express, and journeyed back."

"_HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" a cold, shrill voice rang through the grand hall, and all the joy that had been in me drained immediately. "COME OUTSIDE AND SEE FOR YOURSELF!" we all made our way outside. I heard gasps of horror around me, and Minerva screamed, then Ron and Hermione did too. Hermione dropped to her knees, and Ron dropped beside her. I forced my way to the front, and stopped next to Charlie, he was frozen in horror, I looked and saw Harry limp in Hagrid's arms. "HARRY! NO!" I started towards him, but Charlie grabbed my waste and held me back. _

"_Stupid girl" Voldemort said. "Harry Potter is dead, I caught him running for his life. He abandoned you, and I killed him."_

"_LIAR!" Ron yelled. "HARRY WOULD NEVER ABANDON US!"_

_This just made Voldemort laugh. "Harry Potter is dead, you will now put your faith in me, come forward and join us, or we will kill you." Draco's father called for him, but he was hesitant, Harry had saved him several times now, and I could tell he did not want to follow Voldemort, but he did when his mother called for him. Voldemort awkwardly hugged him, and Draco joined his parents. Neville stepped forward. "Neville!" I said, nearly crying. _

"_Well, I was hoping for better," the death eaters laughed. "What is your name?"_

"_Neville Longbottom" they laughed again. _

"_Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks"_

"_I'd like to say something"_

"_Well, Nevile, I am sure we would all love to hear it"_

"_It doesn't matter that Harry is dead"_

"_Come off it Neville" Seamus said. _

"_No, people die every day, friends, family, true we lost Harry tonight, but he is still with us! In here!" he said, pointing to his heart. "And he didn't die in vain! BUT YOU WILL!" Neville yelled, pulling the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat. _(NOTE: I am using the movie scene for this and not the book. I know, it annoys a lot of people, and even me sometimes, but I cannot remember the scene from the book and I can from the movie) _Harry moved, and Hagrid dropped him. He jumped to his feet, yelled a spell at Voldemort, and took off running. We were all cheering, but abruptly stopped as the death eaters advanced. We all retreated into the grand hall, where we began fighting again. Luna, Hermione, and I were all fighting Bellatrix, she was defending magnificently, and even froze me. she was poised to kill when my mother stepped in front of me and yelled "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" and they began fighting, first was my mother on the defense, but it quickly changed to her on the offense. She killed Bellatrix, then a shield went up in the center of the room, blocking us from the death eaters, and in the middle was Harry and Voldemort circling each other, like predator and prey, though I wasn't sure which was which. Harry was talking but I didn't catch what he said, I was only marveling in the fact that he was alive._

_HE DID IT! He defeated the Voldemort! They fought for a while, but Harry won, and Voldemort is dead! _

**A week later (first day back at the burrow) **

"Harry, we have to tell them"

"I know, but let's do it tomorrow. I'll send an owl to Andromeda to come tomorrow, but this is the first day back, let us enjoy it before they want to kill me."

"Alright, everyone is here anyway except Lilly and Angelica."

"And Teddy"

"Right and Teddy"

**Next morning**

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"I'll get it mum" I called, running for the door, Harry right behind me.

"Thank you Ginny" everyone was out back except the twins who were up in their room waiting for us to hand them their nieces. We are going to explain everything then the twins are going to come out with our baby girls in their arms. We rushed them up to the room, and then hurried back down and out back.

"Everyone, we have something we need…need to tell you" I said once we made it outside.

"Yes honey, what is it?" my mum said, setting the outdoor table.

"Mum, sit down, I need you to pay attention" she looked at me, and then sat down next to my father. Bill and Fleur stopped what they were doing as well and sat, and so did Ron and Hermione, but Charlie was up with the twins, Andromeda, and Teddy. Then Andromeda came out and sat next to my family.

"Should I go get the twins and Charlie?" Hermione asked, starting to stand.

"NO!" Harry and I said together, she froze, and then slowly sat back down. "Alright. I need everyone to promise me that you won't freak out"

"Ok" they all said.

"Harry and I are married" I said.

"What?" Ron asked stupidly.

"When?" Hermione asked. The others were frozen.

"Last summer when we were sent to Diagon Alley, and we owled saying we would be there over night, we had gotten married that day, and then stayed in a hotel. That's what these rings are, our wedding rings" we simultaneously took of the necklaces with our rings, and passed them to my family.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us?"

"Mum, there is more"

"More?" Bill asked.

"Harry and I have twin baby girls. Their names are Lily Luna Potter and Angelica Carmon Potter. Bring them out guys" Fred came out, holding Angelica, George holding Lily, and Charlie came out holding Teddy.

"THEY ARE ADORABLE!" Fleur and Hermione squealed. They ran up and picked our baby girls up, causing them to giggle. My parents sat there frozen, as well as my brothers.

"Mum, Dad, Ron, Bill" I said, tentatively. Ron and Bill snapped out of it, jumped up, and gave me a hug, Bill gave Harry a hug, and Ron punched him in the cheek, and then gave him a hug.

"How could you live with me for months and not tell me that you married my sister?" my mum and dad were still frozen. I went up and poked my dad's nose, which effectively brought him back, then I poked my mom on her nose and she did too. "Mummy, Daddy?"

They jumped up and engulfed me in a hug. "I love you, why didn't you tell us?"

"We didn't want our relationship getting out and me being put in danger"

They started crying and hugged us again while the girls went to play with our baby girls and Teddy.

"That went well" I muttered into his ear. He and I went in to grab the food, and we kissed. "I love you"

"I love you too"

**Holy crap, this was a long first chapter! I felt the need to write this. Hope you liked it! Review pretty please!**


	2. AN

**Sorry for another crappy author's note but I feel I have to warn you. I'm going to be gone for a while and I won't be able to update any of my stories until I get back. I could update a couple of them early June but not many, and then I won't be able to until after July 3****rd****. please don't hate me! But I will be out of town on vacation since it is summer. I still love all of my faithful readers!**


End file.
